Rise and Fall of the Casorian Empire
The Birth of a Colossus Before the unification of the continent of Casoria under Ajeun Rosaliah I, Casoria was divided amongst thousands of clans, each of varying power. The Clans of Casoria had fought and warred with each other for milennia, and had developed complex military tactics and discovered technologies which would prove far in advance of the nations of Isaevi and Ohoroh. Following the proclaimation of the Empire in 326 BC, Ajean declared his desire to absorb the entire world into the Empire - the Casorians did not know of Ohoroh and Isaevi at this time. A century of perpetual warfare followed, with the entire continent coming under imperial control in 226 BC. Following this, the Empire struggled with efforts to consolidate and control the rebellious clans and petty kings that existed throughout the Empire's territory. The south especially was notorious for rising in revolt, and between 226 BC and 1 AC, there were only four years on record where there was no major rebellion in the southern territories. New Lands The unification of the Empire had led to a new interest in naval exploration. Brave explorers, eager for fame and riches, sailed off to distant lands, claiming various islands in the name of the Empire. However, a world-changing discovery was made in 24 BC, as a Casorian explorer, Maximilian Dralfus, made landfall upon an island which would later be known as the Isle of Discovery. The native populace of the island informed Dralfus that they were citizens of a great kingdom, centred on a landmass a short distance to the west. With this, Dralfus returned, bringing word of discovery to the Emperor. A flurry of naval expeditions followed, and the shape of this new continent - Isaevi - began to be revealed. A short time later, another landmass, Ohoroh, was also discovered. The First Footholds Immediately, the Empire began preparing for war. The Imperial Navy was bolstered, and the Legions were expanded ten-fold in a decade. Thus, in 14 AC, the Empire invaded the shores of Isaevi. Allied with the Kingdom of Shanaxtra, the Empire landed upon the territory of the powerful Isaevi Imperium, trigging the so-called Imperium War. Though the Empire fought valiantly, but 8 years of bloody warfare had taken its toll. With the death of the Emperor Alexander II in the Battle of the Emerald River, the Empire did not send anymore troops, and peace fell. The Empire would try again in 64 AC, invading as a brutal civil war enveloped the Imperium. Though the Empire did not destroy the Imperium, it managed to seize a large portion of the south-east of the country, securing a defensible foothold on Isaevi. On the other side of the world, on Ohoroh, the Empire launched a massive assault on the Dual Monarchy of Flandora in 102 AC, managing to fully annex the kingdom despite the intervention of the Grand Sultanate of Ohoroh. Further Conquests With their position on Isaevi and Ohoroh secure, the Empire began to attempt to sway the various bordering nations. The first two nations to join the Empire voluntarily were the Ohoric states of Broska and Horu, who signed the Concordat of Friendship in 156 AC. This was followed by Shanaxtra in 201 AC, who feared being unable to resist the Empire if war came. The first test of the Empire's strength came when they made contact with the powerful Valittun Realm, a vast empire in the north of Isaevi. Though the Empire was strong, it was firmly isolationist, and despite fending off repeated Imperial attacks, made no effort to expand further. Relations between the Empire and the Valittu were normalised, and peaceful meetings began, culminating with the Grand Oryndiilic Alliance in 227 AC. The Empire's old foe, the Isaevi Imperium, had shattered in 159 AC, sealing the fate of Isaevi as a whole. Piece by piece, the Casorian Empire began to seize cities and provinces formerly belonging to the Empire, until, in 276 AC, the Imperium capital of Musana was taken by the Empire, completing, with exception to the northern Valittun territories, the Casorian conquest of Isaevi. The Annexation of Ohoroh Depicted below it the Rise and Fall of the Casorian Empire. The final frame became such in 3431 with the end of the Southern Civil War. The slideshow reveals 3,723 years of Casorian history from the very first incarnation of the Empire to it's meak skeleton state that remains. 302 BC - Upper Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire..png|302 BC - Upper Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire. 287-256 BC - Middle, Western and Eastern Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire..png|287-256 BC - Middle, Western and Eastern Regions annexed into the Casorian Empire. 226 BC - Casorian Empire celebrates centenial anniversary.png|226 BC - Casorian Empire celebrates centenial anniversary by declaring the unification of the Continent of Casoria by unveiling the new capital Lockvalar. 85 AC - Second Casor-Insae War Ends with the South-East of Insaevi being annexed into the Empire..png|85 AC - Second Casor-Insae War Ends with the South-East of Insaevi being annexed into the Empire. 108 AC - Casor-Flandora War Ends with the Twin-Kingdoms of Flandora and Aranzhao.png|108 AC - Casor-Flandora War Ends with the Twin-Kingdoms of Flandora and Aranzhao swearing fielty to the Casorian Empire securing a foothold on Ohoroh. 156 AC - Merchants of Broska swear fielty to the Casorian Empire, as do the Collective Tribes of Horu on Ohoroh..png|156 AC - Merchants of Broska swear fielty to the Casorian Empire, as do the Collective Tribes of Horu on Ohoroh. 207 AC - Collective Tribes of Galtar declare vassalation to the Casorian Empire securing the entire East Coast of Isaevi..png|207 AC - Collective Tribes of Galtar declare vassalation to the Casorian Empire securing the entire East Coast of Isaevi. 276 AC - Isaevi Imperium annexed into Casorian Empire laying claim to the entire continent of Isaevi..png|276 AC - Isaevi Imperium annexed into Casorian Empire laying claim to the entire continent of Isaevi. 357 AC - First Casor-Grand Sultan War Ends with the Casorian Empire taking posession of the entire ring of Ohoroh and the surrounding islands..png|357 AC - First Casor-Grand Sultan War Ends with the Casorian Empire taking posession of the entire ring of Ohoroh and the surrounding islands. 624- 674 AC - Casorian Empire celebrates it's Millenial Anniversary following the Grand Sultanate of the Ohoroh Deserts dissolving into city states, the war ends with each city swearing fielty to the Empire..png|624- 674 AC - Casorian Empire celebrates it's Millenial Anniversary following the Grand Sultanate of the Ohoroh Deserts dissolving into city states, the war ends with each city swearing fielty to the Empire. 823-857 AC - Herenami Rex rises and crosses border and seize a city state..png|823-857 AC - Herenami Rex rises and crosses border and seize a city state. 863 AC - Second Casor-Rex War ends with new border being drawn at the start of Lake Hela..png|863 AC - Second Casor-Rex War ends with new border being drawn at the start of Lake Hela. 892 AC - Entire continent of Ohoroh comes under Casorian control only sub-continent of Herenami Isle remains under Rex control..png|892 AC - Entire continent of Ohoroh comes under Casorian control only sub-continent of Herenami Isle remains under Rex control. 945 AC - Herenami Rex sign treaty with Isaevi Imperium who break off from Empire, form a state and send troops to reinforce Herenami..png|945 AC - Herenami Rex sign treaty with Isaevi Imperium who break off from Empire, form a state and send troops to reinforce Herenami. 950 AC - Casorian Empire celebrates the coming age of peace and begins to educate the other continents, rebuilding their cities to mimic Casoria..png|950 AC - Casorian Empire celebrates the coming age of peace and begins to educate the other continents, rebuilding their cities to mimic Casoria. 1544 AC - Northern Isaevi states finally lose control and declare vassalation with almost total autonomy..png|1544 AC - Northern Isaevi states finally lose control and declare vassalation with almost total autonomy. 1700 AC - Several Island nations break off from the Empire without War..png|1700 AC - Several Island nations break off from the Empire without War. 2000 AC - During the Casorian Civil Protectorate many nations renounce loyalty due to the lack of an Emperor..png|2000 AC - During the Casorian Civil Protectorate many nations renounce loyalty due to the lack of an Emperor. 2500 AC - Following the Shattering of Imperialism, the two fallen Empires rise again to push back the Casorian Empire..png|2500 AC - Following the Shattering of Imperialism, the two fallen Empires rise again to push back the Casorian Empire. 2800 AC - The Sheer Lack of Finance, Troops and Will to fight cause many more nations to declare independence..png|2800 AC - The Sheer Lack of Finance, Troops and Will to fight cause many more nations to declare independence. 2950 AC - The Rise of Nations, many sovereignties declare that no one rules them, but themselves..png|2950 AC - The Rise of Nations, many sovereignties declare that no one rules them, but themselves. 3000 AC - The Casorian Empire is almost totally removed from the neighbouring continents. Only two nations remain loyal..png|3000 AC - The Casorian Empire is almost totally removed from the neighbouring continents. Only two nations remain loyal. 3100 AC - Aranzhao finally loses its ties to the Empire when the dying Emperor refuses to send the legion to secure it..png|3100 AC - Aranzhao finally loses its ties to the Empire when the dying Emperor refuses to send the legion to secure it. 3227 AC - The Middle Kingdom is granted Autonomy.png|3227 AC - The Middle Kingdom is granted Autonomy 3356 AC - The Principality of Osylpha is created..png|3356 AC - The Principality of Osylpha is created. 3452 AC - The Southern Civil War divides the south..png|3452 AC - Aftermath of the Southern Civil War Nation Key: Dark Red - The Casorian Casorian Empire Purple - Isaevi Imperium Orange - Herenami Rex Dark Blue - The Middle Kingdom Brown - Osylpha Cyan - The Middlian Republic Dark Green - The Southern Republic Lavender - The Western Tundra Companies White - Neutral Free State of Switoral Category:History Category:Taster Category:Old Casorian Empire